With the development of thin film transistors (TFTs) of liquid crystal displays (LCDs), requirements on transmittance of a display panel are increasing for considerations such as power consumption and visual effect. Generally, there are mainly two factors affecting the transmittance of the display panel; the first factor is such a factor related to materials, mainly transmittances of materials of a polarizer material, a liquid crystal material or a color filter film material (for example, color filters with red, green and blue color); in a case that the materials are determined, an aperture ratio of a display pixel can also affect the transmittance of the display panel.